ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Remus
"Shinzon and his followers will be met with all deliberate force and sent back to that black rock they came from." :- Praetor Hiren ( ) Remus was the inhabited third planet of the Romulan system, which was located in Sector Z-6 of the Alpha Quadrant. It was tidally locked to its parent star and the homeworld of the Remans, a humanoid species subject to the Romulans. The location of Remus in the Milky Way Galaxy was depicted on a Federation star chart in 2293. ( , display graphic; ; , production art; ) Further information mine]] Geographical Remus was tidally locked, with one hemisphere always facing its primary while the other always faces away from it. The civilization of the Remans was located on the night side. Political and historical Remus and Romulus were the major worlds of the Romulan Star Empire, one of the great powers in the Alpha Quadrant. Remus was an important dilithium source and site of heavy weapons construction. Being forced to work in the dilithium mines, the Remans were regarded as an undesired caste in Romulan society but also had the reputation of being formidable warriors. In 2379, Shinzon, a Human clone imprisoned on Remus, became Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire by a coup d'état involving the murder of almost the entire Romulan Senate. However, Shinzon's subsequent plans to annihilate Earth were thwarted by the Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard. In 2387, the Romulan system was devastated by a supernova, completely destroying Romulus. ( ) Appendices References * Appearances * (uncertain) * (uncertain) * File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Remus on "The Explored Galaxy" star chart File: Romulan Neutral Zone map.jpg|Star Sector Z-6: The location of the Romulan star system File:Romulan system map.jpg|A map of the Romulan star system, featuring Romulus and Remus, not to scale Background information In Roman mythology, Romulus and his brother Remus were known as the brothers who founded the city of Rome. Romulus became the first king after killing his brother. The relation between the planets of Romulus and Remus reflect this. See Romulus and Remus. This would indicate that Romulus and Remus, along with Romulan, Reman, were names drawn from Earth mythology, not their own terms, which makes sense because the Romulan/Reman languages are different. There is ample precedent, as many peoples on Earth call themselves by different names than those which others use for them. When it came time for scriptwriter John Logan to pitch his idea for a ''Star Trek'' film (which ultimately became Star Trek Nemesis) to Rick Berman, Logan initially spoke about revealing more of Remus than had been seen up to that point. Logan was inspired by the fact that the planet had never been fully shown on-screen before and that very little information had been established about it. Though Berman was at first baffled as to what Remus was, the idea of actually depicting the planet eventually won his approval. "He loved that idea, once he knew what it was," Logan recalled, laughing. "So I'm really proud that I was able to go into the ''Trek mythology and add a part about what the Romulan Empire is." ( , p. 31) In , the two Romulan drone-ships are seen departing a planetary body without an atmosphere, with Romulus being visible in the background. It remains unclear whether the scene was supposed to show Remus or merely another asteroid or moon. In , two planetary bodies are shown in the Romulan sky, one of which might be Remus, which would make the other a moon of either Romulus or Remus. Alternatively, both might be moons. According to ''Star Trek: Star Charts (pgs. 55, 66), Remus was a Q-class planet. The official name of the uniglobal government was the Reman Colonies. The dominant species were the humanoid Romulans and Remans. Remus was in or near the Romulan War Theater of Operations (2156-60). Apocrypha According to the CD-ROM game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary, the "Remmens" are the inhabitants of Remus III and that rebellions in the 2260s were a major problem for the empire. In some Star Trek novels, Romulus was called ch'Rihan and Remus was ch'Havran. The Romulans are the Rihannsu, and Remus was said to be the more temperate of the two planets. External link * ca:Rem cs:Rémus de:Remus fr:Remus it:Remus ja:レムス nl:Remus pl:Remus Category:Planets